In northern climates, a significant amount of fishing is done after the surface of the water freezes sufficiently that it will support the fisherman. A hole is cut in the ice and a baited hook and line are lowered through the holes. Some ice fishing is done through such holes which are surrounded by some type of enclosure, such as a canvas, tent-like enclosure or a small enclosure of more rigid materials, such as composite or plywood panels. However, the use of such enclosures is becoming less common because of the restrictions upon their size and weight and the penalties for failure to remove them before spring breakup of the ice. As a result, more ice fishermen are making several holes in the ice and placing a pole, line and bait at each one. These holes are spaced from each other to give the fisherman a greater area of coverage in the hope that one or more will prove to be fruitful.
At each hole, the fisherman provides a pole, fish line, hook and bait. At each hole, the fisherman normally provides something to hold the pole. Simply to drill a shallow hole in the ice to hold one end of the fishing pole is not a good solution to this need for several reasons, including the necessity for bringing with him a special tool for making a hole of the proper diameter. In very cold weather, the pole may become frozen to the ice. Others bring a forked stick, one end of which is inserted in a small hole in the ice, such as one which can be made by an augur bit and a carpenter's hand brace. Others have provided a block which rests on the ice and has a hole in it, preferably at an angle, into which one end of the fishing rod is inserted for support. These blocks generally are heavy and bulky. Various other arrangements are used. However, all of them require one or more additional units of equipment to avoid a lack of stability in the event the purpose of fishing in the first place is fulfilled, that is, a fish takes the bait, becomes hooked and tries to escape.